


Before and After

by ChaoticDemon



Series: Fifty Opposites [4]
Category: Psych, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shawn finally gets his scones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before and After

Shawn moaned in pleasure as he bit into the famed white chocolate mango pineapple scones. It had taken much begging, but he had finally convinced Gus to take him back to the restaurant. “This,” he proclaimed, waving the dense pastry about, “is the best thing I have ever tasted in my life.”  
  
The stranger sitting across from him nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Gus glared at his friend and brushed stray crumbs off his shoulder before turning to the stranger. “I’m Burton Guster and this is Shawn Spencer. You are?”  
  
The man paused in his eating to reply in a British accent. “Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, of the starship Enterprise.”  
  
“Starship?” Shawn leaned forward in interest. “Are you from the future or something?”  
  
Reed tilted his head slightly. “The 22nd century, actually. My ship ran into a temporal anomaly and we ended up in this time.”  
  
“That’s cool,” Shawn replied, “But what do you think of pineapple?”  
  
“I’m allergic. I have to get injections so that I can eat it. It is my favorite food, after all.”  
  
Shawn grinned. “Good man.”


End file.
